The Red String of Fate
by lovelystarz
Summary: Normal was the watchword or that's at least what retired slayer Grace Clemensen thought when she moved to Mystic Falls. Grace thought she could escape her destiny but it turns out that destiny is always two steps ahead of her no matter how far she runs away from it and there's a reason why Grace was brought to Mystic Falls and it wasn't just to kill vampires…
1. Chapter 1

Grace Clemensen used to be normal, once upon a time. Grace used to be a typical New York teenager who loved hanging out with her friends and liked shopping at the mall. But then one day just under eleven months ago Grace's entire life changed and she went from being a normal teenage girl, to something not quite normal. On October 21st 2008 Grace received the news that would forever change her life, it was the day that she found out that she found out that vampires along with everything else that you were too scared to believe in or just thought were myths actually existed and Grace was supposed to kill them all. She was the Slayer, one girl in all the world with the strength and power to kill the forces of darkness, the enemies of nature and stop the swell of their numbers Or rather she used to be the slayer as now Grace was attempting to be normal. She was attempting to forget the life she had become so accustomed to for the better part of the year and everything that had come with it and now Grace was trying to forget it all and be normal again.

The whole being normal thing was made easier when Grace's father moved the entire family from their nice Manhattan apartment to a house in Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia after several incidents involving Grace including a hospitalization for just under a week. That was kind of the last straw for her father and a couple of weeks later he announced that the family were moving. And now after hiding out in their new home for the last six weeks unless she was required to go out to the store Grace was being forced to leave the house as today was her first day of school. She had kind of been putting it off for a while and had managed to convince her dad to miss the first day but today he wasn't taking any of her excuses. Walking into the kitchen Grace saw her dad along with her brother and sister sitting down at the kitchen table eating.

"God morgen Grace!" Felix and Olivia, Grace's 10 years old twins siblings said as Grace joined them at the table, putting her school bag down at her feet. Recently the twins had taken to primarily speaking in Danish much to everyone's amusement.

"Morning everyone." Grace replied in English as she helped herself to a piece of toast.

"Looking forward to staring school?" Harrison, Grace's father asked as he sat at the table reading the paper. Grace's dad was a Professor of English at Columbia University and his area of expertise was 19th and 20th century literature as well as English and comparative literature until he had quit his job. Grace's dad was now working on a book and guest lecturing at the local college.

"Yeah it should be fun." Grace said forcing a smile on her face, school wasn't something she really got excited about. Grace got good grades and all but it wasn't everything to her, unlike her dad was the serious academic type. But Grace had to remind herself normal was the new watchword.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school?" Harrison asked and Grace just shook her head, her dad driving her to school was totally unwarranted and unnecessary. Grace was a big girl and she was certain no misfortune was going to fall upon her driving to school. Mystic Falls wasn't New York, it seemed like one of those places were nothing ever seemed to happen.

"I'll be fine dad, don't worry about me…" Grace began before glancing at her watch. "I should probably get going, don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"Okay… Remember you have an appointment with the school counsellor today after school." Harrison reminded and Grace simply nodded as she rose from her seat, pinched up her school bag and ruffled her brother and sister's heads as she left the room.

"Farvel!" Olivia giggled.

"Goodbye to you too." Grace retorted as she headed towards the front door and Grace had barely set one foot out of the door when her dad had come and grabbed her. "Dad, isn't everything okay?"

"It's fine, I just wanted to check that everything with you is okay as I know that today will probably be hard on you because your starting a new school in a town where everyone practically knows each other. I know it'll be hard but I just need you to reassure me that everything that happened back in New York won't happen here Grace. After all the trouble you got in and then the accident, us moving here is supposed to be a fresh start and I really want it to work Grace." Harrison said and the moment her father had mentioned her accident, Grace's hand instinctively went to the scar on her neck. About two months before they had left New York, Grace had been ran into a vampire and as such chaos insured. It ended up with Grace being thrown out of window and ending up with a piece of glass in her stomach. Grace would have been just fine, if she hadn't in a bit of a daze stumbled into on coming traffic and been hit by a car. All of that should have killed a normal person but then Grace wasn't a normal person, she just ended up in a coma for four days.

"It won't be like it was back in New York dad, I promise… I want this fresh start for us too." Grace honestly said as too much stuff had happened in New York and it had pushed her over the edge, which was why Grace was trying her hardest to do the normal thing again. No longer was she the slayer, instead she was just Grace Clemensen, an average teenage girl with nothing extraordinary about her in the slightest.

"Then have a good day sweetheart and I'll see you when I get home." Harrison said and Grace smiled at her dad before walking away and climbing into her car. One of the things that was taking Grace time to adjust to was the whole driving things, as whilst she had her licence back in New York it was easier and more convenient to take a cab or the subway even walk then drive a car. But Mystic Falls was no New York and cars were kind of required so Grace had received a car whilst her brother and sister received a beagle and a husky dog in order to soften the blow of moving from a big city to a small town.

Forty five minutes later after arriving at her new school, going to the library to collect her necessary books and put them in her locker before homeroom, Grace had arrived at her first class of the day. History with Mr. Tanner, which didn't seem too bad as Grace liked history as she thought that knowing about the past allowed you not to make the same mistakes of those before you. Grace thought it would be simple, that she'd go into the class and sit down somewhere in the back and try to blend in as best she could. But no that didn't happen as Mr. Tanner seemed rather intent on introducing her to the entire class much to Grace's displeasure. How could she blend in to the background if she was standing in front of the entire class with all eyes on her as she had to talk about herself? That wasn't blending in at all, that was drawing attention to herself at it's best.

"Well class it seems like we have another new student joining us, this is Grace Clemensen and she's joining us all the way from New York." Mr. Tanner began and Grace just tried her hardest not to look intermitted. You'd think given that she had taken on countless vampires Grace would be fine standing in front of about two dozen teenagers but she wasn't. Grace wasn't a huge fan of public speaking in the slightest. "So what part of New York are you from Grace?"

"New York City." Grace weakly replied.

"Ahh a city girl… Not too many of you city types here in a town like ours which makes me wonder why you're here. I doubt anyone would willingly move from New York City to a town like Mystic Falls, which makes me wonder why you did?" Mr. Tanner questioned.

"My dad just wanted to get out of the city for a bit and he supposedly liked the character and history of Mystic Falls." Grace replied somewhat stretching the truth a bit.

"Oh come on, I'm a teacher I'm not stupid so what was it? I'm guessing some kind of substance or alcohol problem, maybe even some kind of arrest or possibly even an expulsion on your part…" Mr. Tanner stated and Grace was pretty taken back about this line of questioning as she couldn't believe that her teacher was saying stuff like that and she could see that Mr. Tanner was enjoying this and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I was in a serious accident." Grace admitted after a moment.

"Didn't really answer my question." Tanner pointed out.

"I was in the kind of accident that leaves you in a coma for four days… I was attacked who wanted to take something from me and he got angry for a lot of reasons and I ended up being stabbed. I was then hit by a car when I was trying to get away, the whole thing put a strain on my family which is why we moved. Is that clear enough for you now Mr. Tanner?" Grace stated in a pointed yet polite manner, changing a few of the details of her accident.

"Run over after you were stabbed? That's a good one; now go take a seat Ms. Clemensen…" Tanner instructed and not needing to be told twice Grace went and sat down in the first free seat that she saw. After that very humiliating experience of her life Grace kept her head down in class and said nothing which was actually very easy for her as the class were talking about the history of Mystic Falls; something she knew nothing about. Which turned out to be a good thing as that gave Grace a chance to observe Mr. Tanner be a complete jackass to everyone which made Grace feel slightly better that he wasn't acting like a complete ass to her because she was from New York.

However that didn't stop Grace from practically bolting from the classroom the moment the bell went off because she was out of there before most of the other students were out of their seats. Grace's plan of not drawing attention to herself hadn't got off to the best of starts so for her next few classes Grace sat in the back and only interacted when she needed to. Lunch break was the first time that Grace had been remotely happy all day as she didn't feel like she had to be on her guard at all time or chose her words very carefully before she spoke. The fact that Grace was sitting on her own gave her the first sense of relief in days.

"Grace?"

Looking up from her lunch Grace saw an African American girl standing right in front of her along with a tall blonde girl. Grace recognized them vaguely, she was certain that they had been in at least one of her classes today but she just couldn't place them which meant that there was no chance she happened to pick up either of their names. "Um, that's me…"

"I'm Bonnie Bennett and this is Caroline Forbes." The African American girl said making introductions as the two girls sat down opposite Grace.

"Nice to meet you both."

"About what happened in history Grace, Mr. Tanner had no right talking about your accident the way he did and I'd try not to take it personally and I realize it's hard not to when you've been 'Tannered' as we call it when Mr. Tanner picks a student to embarrass in front of the whole class. It's kind of his thing hence why we call it being Tannered." Bonnie explained and Grace slowly nodded her head.

"That explains a lot." Grace replied as she thought back to Mr. Tanner badgering her about why she had moved to Mystic Falls.

"Tanner is a major ass, everyone knows it." Caroline added. "He's probably jealous of you because like most people in this town he hasn't set a foot out of Mystic Falls."

"I highly doubt that but thanks anyway."

"So new girl tell us all about yourself? Bonnie told me that you used to live in New York before you came here which is pretty amazing. I could do so much more shopping if I lived in Manhattan instead of here…" Caroline questioned.

"There's nothing much to say really I moved here with my dad who is a college professor and I have two younger siblings who are twins. I used to spend way too much time meeting cute guys outside galleries and not enough time studying." Grace said selling her pre-slayer self to Caroline and Bonnie, the one who was kind of self absorbed to an extent before her world came crashing down and she learned the harsh reality and nature of the world that she lived in.

"I like you Grace, you should so totally come to the party tonight." Caroline offered.

"Party?" Grace asked.

"There's a party tonight at the falls, it's kind of the annual back to school party and really easy to find so you should come. It'll be fun and it'll give you the chance to meet everyone else including the very hot new guys." Caroline explained and for a second Grace seemed hesitant, her dad had warned her only hours ago about staying out of trouble. But a party was something that teenagers went to and Grace doubted she wouldn't find the trouble that she used to get into at a simple high school party.

"I'd like that."

After talking with Caroline and Bonnie, Grace's day seemed to be getting a bit better. There were some potential friends, something which she hadn't had in months and she had missed that. So having some new friends potentially on the horizon gave Grace some hope for the whole acting and being normal thing. After everything that she had gone through Grace wanted to be normal once again and be like everyone else. Before she had taken that for granted but she wouldn't make that mistake again which is why she had decided to go to this party tonight and make some friends. When school ended Grace wanted to go home but she remembered that she had that meeting with the guidance counsellor. Grace knew that whoever it was just wanted to see how she was settling in but she wasn't in the mood. However her dad would kill her if she didn't go, so now here she was standing outside the counsellor's door and looking at the door which read Edward Hartley, guidance counsellor. Letting out a sigh Grace reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Pushing the door open Grace walked into the office and saw that the guidance counsellor wasn't an old guy like she had been expecting but a rather young guy. And by that she meant he wasn't forty-five and starting to go bald on top, this guidance counsellor looked way younger than that with his brown hair neatly brushed back, bright blue eyes and clothes all neatly pressed and not looking out of place. He seemed like a nice looking man. "You wanted to see me Mr. Hartley?" Grace began.

"I've been expecting you Grace, I was hoping that we could meet when you first moved to town but you seemed rather impossible to get a hold off. But never mind that now, we've finally met and now we can get down to business." Mr. Hartley said in a neat and posh English accent that sounded like it wouldn't be out of place in a Jane Austen book or film.

"Business?" Grace asked slowly as this seemed more like a business meeting rather than a one to one with a counsellor but Mr. Hartley didn't respond, instead he reached down beside his desk and pulled up a heavy book which he placed on his desk. And Grace stared at it in shock as written across the front of it was the word Vampyr. "What is that?"

"I think you are well aware of what this book is Grace as this belongs to you." Mr. Hartley said and he was right, Grace only knew of one book that looked like that and it was the slayers handbook and if this guy Mr. Hartley had it in his possession it meant that he was more than just a guidance counsellor. The book was the tell tell sign but Grace should have known straight away by the accent, the only English people in her life came from one particular place and for one reason.

"Your one of them, aren't you?" Grace asked even though the question was fully redundant.

"Yes I am, I'm Edward Hartley your new watcher." Hartley said holding out his hand for Grace to shake but she wasn't going to shake it as if there was one thing she hated in this world more than vampires, than it was the watchers council.

"I told the last person that the council sent that I wasn't doing this anymore, I made it perfectly clear that quit so go find someone else to do your dirty work because I'm sure as hell not doing it. I'm not the slayer anymore, I am just a normal and regular sixteen year old girl who wants to be left alone." Grace hissed as she turned around and made her way towards the door.

"Grace it doesn't work like that and you know it, this isn't a job that you can walk away from. It's your calling, your destiny…" Hartley replied and Grace just rolled her eyes, this guy was definitely a watcher given the crap that he was sprouting off.

"Well that's too bad as I'm changing things, I'm not your performing monkey anymore. So go find somebody else you go around and screw with because I am done doing what you all want me to do." Grace retorted.

"Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world, she alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." Hartley recited and Grace could not believe the nerve of this man, she had known him barely two minutes and she hated him.

"You think that you reciting the slayers prophecy to me is going to make me change my mind? Think again buddy because it's not, I know the prophecy and I know what it leaves out about how my life is going to revolve around slaying, how it'll kill me before I've got a chance to life a normal life, how it will take away everything from me." Grace hissed in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I was simply reminding you of your duty Grace, that's all." Hartley replied.

"I don't need to be reminded of anything as it almost got me killed and I ended up in a coma because of it but thanks anyway. For a moment I had almost forgotten how irritating and condescending watchers are in the first place so thanks for stopping by and reminding me of one of the many reasons I quite being the slayer. "

Hartley smiled and Grace wasn't exactly sure of why. "They told me that you were a real live wire Grace and now I can see what they meant."

"Well your just as plain, boring and down right annoying as all the other watchers I've come across although you do seem a little bit young for this job. Which could explain your incompetence… just exactly how old are you?" Grace demanded.

"29." Hartley quipped with a small grin on his face as he stuck his hands into his pants pocket.

"You're kidding me? 29? Are you freaking kidding me? I always knew the council were a bit of their rocker but if they think sending a baby watcher would somehow managed to convince me to come out of retirement they are severely mistaken and losing it big time." Grace said as she actually felt insulted that the watchers council had sent a child to babysit her although she had to remind herself that she wasn't the slayer anymore. She had quit it and was no normal.

"The council decided to assign me as your new watcher Grace as they believed that you would be more receptive to a younger watcher. I may be younger than most watchers you've come across Grace but I am fully capable and equipped to be your watcher, to deal with you and your unique situation." Hartley replied and Grace could feel herself close to losing her temper.

"This isn't a situation, this is my life! That is the problem with you watchers and the council, you just see us slayers as something that can deal with the vampires. But slayers are people, I am a person and I have a family yet none of you seem to understand that. The watchers council will always preach about the rules and slaying being mine and every other slayers destiny but it doesn't change the fact that we are commodities to you. Someone dies and it means nothing to you, it's an acceptable loss as there will always be another watcher and another slayer as we all know, that when one dies another is called!" Grace hissed.

"The council were deeply saddened by the loss of your former watcher Camilla Rowlings–." Hartley began.

"Don't you even talk about her with me, you have no idea about Camilla and everything that we went through. You weren't the one who saw a vampire find her his blood and then kill her. That was me and I was the one who sat with her when she said that couldn't go through with the transition and had to die instead." Grace snapped.

"Grace!"

"I'm going to say this once more, I am not the slayer anymore. I gave it up, I quit… Whatever you want to call it that's what I did and if you want someone to kill vampires than you had better start doing it yourself as I'm sure as hell not doing it. And there is nothing you can say that'll change my mind. So you had better get out of her because if I see you anywhere in Mystic Falls the watchers council may lose another one of their own." Grace threatened as she turned back to the door.

"What if I told you that there may be a vampire here in Mystic Falls?" Hartley called out and for some reason Grace didn't open the door, her hand just rest on the doorknob.

"That's not funny." Grace quietly said but she knew it was loud enough for Hartley to her hear.

"I'm not laughing Grace, there is a vampire in this town perhaps even more than one. Bodies have been found drained of blood not too far from here in the woods…" Hartley said.

"I don't believe you, the council aren't exactly known for being extremely honest and upfront not to mention there has been nothing on the news about any suspicious deaths. Nice try though…" Grace retorted with a shake of her head, she couldn't believe that this guy was resorting to lies.

"This town isn't what you think Grace, innocent people are dying and even more could be at risk of getting hurt and you can stop it." Hartley said and Grace was just done with this conversation now, she was over it and she was going back to her normal life and pretending that this conversation had never existed.

"Not my problem anymore." Grace retorted as she opened the door and walked out of Hartley's office, slaying wasn't the watchword anymore; it was normal and Grace had every intention of keeping it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace had been to parities before but never a party in the middle of the woods and near a waterfall. But she was embracing it as she needed a party in order to forget about the horrendous day she had. Normally first days of schools were famously supposed to be bad but never did Grace think that on her first day that her history teach would try and humiliate her and the school guidance counsellor was actually her new watcher. So Grace was having a really bad day and so going to a party and trying to relax sounded like a pretty good idea to her and as Grace walked around the woods she ran into Bonnie who was in the middle of getting herself a drink.

"Grace, you made it!" Bonnie began and Grace smiled after what happened in the counsellor's office Grace wasn't originally going to come but she changed her mind as she needed to be distracted from the fact that the watchers council had tracked her down and sent her another watcher.

"I figured that coming here would be the best chance to try and make friends or at least attempt to…" Grace said as she glanced over at some teenagers who were fast on their way to be coming drunk.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Towns like these everyone knows each other which everyone's been friends since before they could walk and for a newcomer like me it's pretty intimidating. Then what happened with Tanner earlier and Caroline parading me around like a prized show pony to everyone telling them that I'm bright shiny city that is New York probably isn't make things that much easier." Grace causally admitted.

"I wouldn't worry about any of that, Mystic Falls is that kind of place where everyone knows each other but that doesn't mean we shut new people out. You've got me and Caroline as friends already so you can't be doing too bad and speaking of Caroline, I wouldn't worry too much about her. Caroline is a bit intense but she always has good intentions even when she's fast becoming drunk but you can't blame as your new and shiny which means people are going to be interested. Then your not the only new person here Grace, there are two new students here too. The Salvatore's, they started they day before you and they just so happen to be cousins and very good looking." Bonnie explained.

"Is that so?" Grace asked.

"Yeah one of them, Stefan is with Elena who you'll meet later on and then the other cousin Christopher is actually over there." Bonnie said discreetly pointing ahead of them to where a tall guy with dark curly hair dressed in a grey sweater and dark jeans stood talking to a shorter guy with red hair. "Good looking, right?"

"I think that's putting it rather simply Bonnie." Grace corrected which caused the two of them to giggle as this guy was good looking like Bonnie had mentioned but he was in a different kind of league. There was good looking and then this guy's kind of good looking with his strong defined jaw and looks that wouldn't look out of place on the cover of GQ magazine. To say Christopher Salvatore was good looking was like calling The Creation of Adam by Michelangelo just some painting on some chapel ceiling.

"I think it is." Bonnie murmured in agreement.

"So tell me about the other one Stefan?" Grace asked.

"Just as good looking as his cousin as half the girls here seem to have fallen for him by Stefan seems to be rather taken with Elena. Whereas Christopher seems to be rather oblivious to all the female attention that he's been receiving. I saw Caroline trying to interrogate him between 2nd period this morning and she was flirting with him but he just ignored it."

Grace glanced over at Christopher. "Well you know the reason he's not interested is because he bats for the other side."

"No that's not it, Caroline asked him whether or not he had a girlfriend during home room this morning and he said that he didn't have one at the moment."

"Guys that are that good looking are never single for long, he'll have a girlfriend in no time." Grace noted as she knew that there must be at least two dozen girls who wanted to Christopher Salvatore based on his looks alone. The guy could be a complete and utter jackass but some girls didn't care if they had a boyfriend who looked like that.

"Does that mean your interested Grace?" Bonnie asked.

"I just moved here Bonnie–"

"–So? The two of you are both new here so you should go talk to him Grace and the two of you can be new together and bond over your newness. Although from what I've heard Christopher was actually born here in Mystic Falls but moved away when he was a baby. So he's not as new as you but still new in a way…"" Bonnie suggested.

"Thanks for that Bonnie, but I think I'll pass. I don't even know the guy and I'm really not that interested in dating at the moment. I just want to settle in and make some friends but I will admit that he's very nice to look at." Grace replied with a small smile

"Somebody help!"

Hearing someone screaming or rather yelling for help Grace instinctively looked in the direction of where the sound came from and she could see that there was a small crowd gathering around that area. No doubt someone was drunk, fell and hurt themselves but for someone reason Grace was having this gut feeling that something was wrong. So she went over to see what happened and she was glad that she did as she could make out a teenager girl lying on a wooden table bleeding and by the looks of it she wasn't conscious.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" A boy called out but Grace ignored this as she pushed her way through the crowds.

"Get out of my way." Grace said as she got through the crowd but as she did a boy with dark hair motioned for her and everyone else to move back.

**"**Everybody back up, give her some space!" The other boy said and Grace didn't have time for this so she just walked past him or attempted to as he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back. "Hey I said get back and give her some space!"

"I can help." Grace retorted as she pulled the boy's hand off her arm and walked over to the table and over to the girl who was surrounded by another girl and a boy Grace didn't recognized. "What happened?"

**"**It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." The girl said and Grace nodded as ever so gently she removed the girl's hand away from the unconscious girl's neck and replaced it with her own. The girl was right, there was a lot of blood but the story didn't add up. What the hell could have bitten her that she'd end up bleeding so bad? If she was a mountain lion then she'd be dead, coyotes weren't really in this area and dingo's were far out of the question. But then Grace remembered her earlier conversation with one Edward Hartley and how he told her that there was a vampire in this town. Grace didn't want to believe that, she was being normal now. But it kind of made sense, however the only way to be really sure was by the bit on the girl's neck. Taking a deep breath Grace pulled her hands away from the girl's bleeding neck and her worse fears were confirmed; this girl was attacked by a vampire.

"What are you doing?" A dark haired boy asked.

Grace immediately took of the thin scarf that was wrapped around her neck and placed it over the girls neck wound so she could resume putting pressure on the neck to attempt to lessen the blood loss. "Relax I'm trained in first aid and I've dealt with injuries like this before, I just needed to see how bad it is. Has someone called an ambulance?"

"Yeah!" Someone called out from behind Grace.

"Okay that's great." Grace murmured to herself as she just kept applying pressure until the paramedics finally showed up which seemed like it took forever. The paramedics came and took over and Grace thought that it would be the end of it all and she could attempt to track down this vampire but no, she had to answer the Sheriff's many questions. The whole thing took a long time because of the amount of people at the party, underage drinking and then giving statements. By the time Grace was allowed to leave and go home she knew she was in a whole leap of trouble with her dad. It was only her first day and already there had been bloodshed, the involvement of the police and vampires. It was like she hadn't even left New York. Hesitantly opening her front door, Grace walked into her house and was met by her dad who was sitting on the staircase waiting for her.

"Grace…"

"Before you start freaking out it's not my blood dad, some girl was attacked by some animal and I gave first aid. I don't really know what happened–" Grace started.

"–I know." Harrison began. "One of the Sheriff's deputies called me and explained what had happened tonight and I just want to say I'm so proud of you. The say that you saved that girl's life."

"I'm no hero dad." Grace wearily replied before excusing herself claiming that she was tired after long day and needed to take a shower to get the blood off her. Going upstairs to her bedroom Grace opened one of her windows and climbed out of it. But she didn't jump from her second storey window or climb down the trellis. Instead grace just sat on her window sill, she knew she should probably sneak out the house, go back to the falls and try and see if she could find anything that could help find the vampire. But just as she started climbing out of the window, it all kind of hit Grace. That normal was no longer the watchword, that her attempt to be normal was now once again over given the appearance of a new watcher and a vampire in her life. And she needed time to process that.

The next morning Grace left home the earliest she could to avoid her dad and answer anymore questions about what happened last night. Grace grabbed an orange from the kitchen and told her dad she was going to stop by the hospital and check on the girl from last night. It was an utter lie but her dad believed it which was a good thing as it meant that he was still oblivious to when Grace lied to him about anything and most things. Despite saying to her dad that she was going to the hospital Grace actually went to school as she needed to talk to a certain guidance counsellor. When she arrived outside Mr. Hartley's office or just Hartley as Grace had taken to referring to him as Grace without even knocking, opened the door and walked in.

"Okay so you were right about a vampire here in Mystic Falls, so maybe your not as incompetent as you look." Grace wearily said.

"Ah Grace, I knew I'd be getting a visit from you. I just wasn't expecting it to be so early but do please come in and make yourself welcome." Hartley replied with a rather smug smile on his face and Grace just rolled her eyes as she shut the door and sat herself down in one of the three chairs in the room.

"I take it you heard what happened last night."

Hartley slowly nodded as he sat down behind his desk. "Indeed, it was very lucky for this Vicki Donovan girl that you were there. So what can you tell me about what happened last night?"

"Nothing much I didn't even know what had happened until I heard someone call for help and I went over to see what the commotion was. When I got there things were a bit chaotic and the girl was laying on a table bleeding and I was trying to control it. Then someone said that she had been bitten on something and so I checked her neck and she had been bitten by a vampire." Grace explained.

"Any trace of the said vampires?"

"God knows. The police showed up literally two minutes after the paramedics showed up and I got stuck with them for a while and then I had to go home. No point in me looking for it as the vampire would have been long gone. But what I do know is that this vampire isn't afraid to take risks. It attacked this girl when she wasn't too far from a crowd as she was found pretty quickly." Grace said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Problem?"

"This isn't something set up but you or the watchers council to get me to come back is it? Because if it was I wouldn't be too mad…" Grace quietly replied.

"I wish it was." Hartley replied and Grace swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"I thought that I could be normal again but I can't, this slaying thing just follows me everywhere I go. After what happened to Camilla and the coma thing walking away was the best option and the moving thing made the whole retirement so much easier. I wish none of this was happening and I wish I could just ignore or be ignorant about it like everyone is but there is a vampire in this town and my family live here. I tried so hard to run away from this slayer thing but it's attached to me like my damn shadow…" Grace quietly said.

"There is something that you should know Grace, yesterday I told you that this town isn't what you think. Mystic Falls has a history of vampires…"

"And how does that make it any different from any other place in the world since the original were created?" Grace asked with a scoff referring to the infamous first vampires who vampires referred to as the originals.

"Because other places don't cover up the vampire attacks as animal attacks for just under a hundred and forty five years. Sporadically over the last centenary and a half here in Mystic Falls there have been animal attacks here and some of the bodies have been ripped to shreds whilst some haven't yet all of them have claimed to be the result of animal attacks. Now tell me Grace, what kind of animal drains people of blood other than a vampire?"

"I see your point." Grace slowly replied.

"Have you seen the girl that was attacked?" Hartley asked and Grace shook her head.

"No."

"Perhaps you should, maybe she might be able to tell you something about however attacked her and help us find this vampire before they hurt anyone else." Hartley suggested.

"Nice suggestion but c'mon, do you really think that this girl will remember anything? I reckon that the vampire who attacked has compelled her to forget the entire thing and you know as well as I do that if you've been compelled to forget something by a vampire your not ever going to remember it." Grace pointed out.

"Did you ever think that maybe the vampire never got a chance to compel her? Like you said the girl was attacked close to a crowd and she was found pretty quickly, perhaps the vampire was started and fearing exposure fled before he could make the girl forget. It's worth a go anyway…" Hartley countered argued and Grace did suppose he had a point.

"Fine then I'll hit the hospital after school." Grace reluctantly said as she rose from her seat. "I've got to go but I'll be back later… for some guidance but this theory you have on this town and animal attacks is interesting, you should look into it some more."

"Me?"

"Well you are the watcher, your job is to do the research whilst mine to kill everything." Grace replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Quick question…"

"Go ahead." Hartley replied.

"Guidance counsellor, seriously? It was one thing Cecile coming to my old school as the new librarian. I cannot take you seriously as a counsellor when you're so… watchery." Grace couldn't help but say.

"Thank you I think, speaking of me being your watcher we should really talk about your training schedule as you really needed to resume it as soon as possible."

"Later…" Grace said in a brisk manner as she'd worry about training later, as right now she had a couple of dozen things on her plate at the moment but Grace needed to get through the day first. Grace had all of her classes to get through which included history with Mr. Tanner and then she had to have that inevitable conversation about her day about yesterday. Grace knew that yesterday had been a long day but she had a sneaking suspicion that today was going to be an even longer one. Making her way to her locker Grace grabbed her books of he day or rather attempted to as she was so absent minded and off in her own world that she wasn't paying attention that two of her textbooks dropped out of her locker and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Sighing to herself Grace shut her locker and bent down to pick up her books. "Great, just great…"

"Here let me help." A voice said and from where she was Grace could only see a hand reaching out and picking up her books and finally looking up Grace saw that it was Christopher Salvatore. The guy her and Bonnie were talking about last night at the party and before everything had kicked off. The two of them had said he was pretty good looking but that was from a far. Now that Grace was up close and personal she could get a really good look at him and she could honestly say the man was beautiful with his dark hair and clear blue eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that she had pride Grace wouldn't definitely be swooning over him.

"Thanks…" Grace replied as the two of them stood up and Christopher handed her back her books.

"It's Grace, isn't it? Grace Clemensen?"

"That's me… And your Christopher Salvatore, right?" Grace asked.

"Just Chris, I'm rarely called Christopher anymore…" Chris said and Grace slowly nodded. "So I saw you at the party last night, it was pretty amazing what you did saving that girls life after she was attacked by whatever it was."

"It was nothing, I'm sure anybody else would have done the same thing." Grace replied in a nonchalant manner as she was no hero and the last thing that she needed was people making her out to be one. She needed to keep a low profile now and deflect any and all attention off her as she unfortunately had a vampire to track down and kill which meant resuming her slayer duties.

"That's the thing, I don't think anyone else would have… Everyone was just standing there in shock but not you Grace, you reacted to the situation and did what you had to do. It was very admirable."

"I still maintain that somebody else would have done the same thing if we hadn't of been at a party and the majority of people were too drunk to do anything. I'm surprised some managed to call 911…" Grace stated and it caused Chris to laugh.

"Fair point but I still think it was pretty cool what you did Grace.

"Maybe." Grace replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Definitely." Chris corrected as the two of them were approached by a girl and a boy and Grace immediately recognized the girl from last night. She was standing by that Vicki Donovan girl when Grace had come to see what was going on.

"There you are Chris, we've been looking for you…" The boy began.

"Grace I'd like you to meet my cousin Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert." Chris said making introductions.

"We've kind of met already, we're in the same history class but Elena and I kind of met yesterday night in the falls when I kind of barged in and took over when that Vicki girl had been hurt. I apologize for me, I'm kind of a bit of a bossy boots." Grace said scratching the back of her head wearily.

"Don't worry about that, I'm glad that you were able to help Vicki… How did you know what to do?" Elena asked.

"I'm trained in first aid and my brother stabbed me in the neck once…" Grace began and she saw the shock on everyone else's face and she realized that she hadn't explained it properly. "It was an accident, he didn't mean to hurt me, he was only six and I wasn't paying attention and then I made the mistake of pulling the fork out of my neck when I shouldn't have. Long story short, it was very bloody and I learnt that neck wounds should always be covered up and have pressure applied to them."

"You ready for round two with Mr. Tanner Grace?" Stefan questioned and at the mention of their history teacher Grace's face fell.

"God no, the man obviously hates me."

"I don't think he likes me either." Stefan added in a reassuring manner.

"At least doesn't hate you simply because your from New York so I'm going to sit in class and keep my head down and do nothing which seems to be the only thing I can do since I have no idea what he's going on about. I used to think I was good at history but apparently not the history he teaches. I didn't think I'd have to try and teach myself an entire town's history when my dad moved us here…" Grace wearily said

"I can help you with that, if you want?" Chris suggested.

"Really? How?" Grace couldn't help but ask.

"Stefan and I are distantly related to the original Salvatore settlers who are the founding families here in Mystic Falls so even though we didn't live here growing up, we had to learn the history." Chris explained.

"You'd do that? Why? We've only just met…"

"You saved someone's life Grace, the least I could do is make sure you don't fail history and we're both new here and instead of being the new kids separately maybe we can be the new kids together?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic Falls hospital was tiny. Well not exactly tiny but for a hospital it was small than most but given that this was a small town, Grace knew that thing were going to be smaller than the bustling city of New York. Making her way through the hospital Grace acted like where she was going whilst she went around looking for Vicki Donovan, the girl who was attacked. The whole coming here was a bit of a long shot but there was a chance that Vicki may remember something from the attack and Hartley wanted Grace to check her out so who was she to do something else? As she walked around the hospital Grace ran into a blonde guy who seemed vaguely familiar to her no doubt from school and he somehow recognized her too.

"It's Grace, right?"

Grace nodded, the amount of time she had heard the your Grace thing over the last two days was astronomical and getting old rather quickly. "Yeah that's me…"

"I'm Matt Donovan, we haven't properly met but you saved my sister's life last nigh at the party." Matt said and now Grace recalled where she recognized him from, Matt was one of the hysterical people last night at the party when the whole Vicki thing went down. It now all kind of made sense to Grace now. Explained why he was acting so gracious to her despite the fact they didn't even know each other.

"Vicki, right…" Grace replied with a nod. "How she's doing?"

"Okay, she lost a lot of blood and the doctors were worried for a bit but she's doing a lot better thanks to you Grace, you saved her life." Matt stated and whilst Grace was flattered, all the praise about her saving Vicki's life was getting a bit too much. People were acting like she had preformed major heart surgery instead of placing pressure of a neck wound.

"Hey Matt quick question, has Vicki say anything about what attacked her if she can even remember what happened last night?" Grace questioned.

"Well at first she said the craziest thing, Vicki said that it was a vampire who attacked her and well that's crazy so I put it down to the drinking she had been doing and the drugs that the doctors have given her. But then earlier this afternoon she said she couldn't really remember anything of what happened or what attacked her." Matt explained and Grace resisted the urge to laugh as Hartley had been right about Vicki possibly remembering who had attacked her. Although based on what Matt just said Vicki had been so traumatized by what happened that she didn't remember anything and Grace was sure that the drugs were help with that.

"Can't blame her really, I'd want to forget something like that too…" Grace murmured in agreement.

"Do you want to see Vick?" Matt questioned and Grace slowly shook her head.

"I've got to run, I just I wanted to drop in and see how Vicki was doing but tell her that I stopped by and said hello." Grace replied before excusing herself and making her way out of the hospital, on her way out Grace dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out Hartley's card. He had given it to her when they had first met in case she ever needed to call him and Grace didn't feel like driving back to school to talk to him. Dialling in his number the phone rang several times before it was finally picked up.

"Hello? A clean crisp English accent said.

"Hey Mulder, it's Scully…" Grace began.

"Very amusing Grace, so what can I do for you?" Hartley asked.

"So that whole suggestion of yours about going to visit the Donovan girl to see what she remembered was actually a good idea on your part. Seems like you watchers do come in very handy once in a while as get this, I went to the hospital and spoke to Vicki's brother Matt and guess what he told me? When Vicki was first asked about what attacked her she told her brother a vampire attacked her." Grace announced.

"Is that so? Were you able to get anymore from Miss Donovan? Like a description?" Hartley asked.

"Nope, according to her brother Vicki doesn't remember a single thing of what happened to her, there's no more vampire statements or anything in the slightest. It's like the whole incident is a complete blank." Grace explained as she walked out of the hospital and towards her car.

"Do you think she's been compelled?" Hartley asked referring to a form of mind control that vampires were capable of.

"Perhaps, it would explain the vampire story suddenly disappearing and her having no memory of the event, maybe the vampire who attacked Vicki came back to make sure she wouldn't talk. But then again the memory loss could be down to the blood loss and the drugs that the hospital gave her. But a vampire definitely attacked her…" Grace noted.

"What do you want to do?"

Grace sighed, that was the million dollar question. "Keep an eye out, start patrolling at night and hope that this vampire makes another mistake before more bodies start pilling up. Other than that there isn't really anything else I can do really."

"Sounds good, feel free to call me if you need any assistance." Hartley replied.

"Get real." Grace retorted before ending the phone call and climbing into her car and driving home and starting on the mountain of homework that she had collected in the two short days she had been at school in Mystic Falls. Two hours later and about halfway through reading a chapter she needed to read for biology in walked the rest of Grace's family, no doubt the twins coming home after being picked up from their after school activities and such.

"Gracie!"

"Hey Liv, hey Felix." Grace warmly greeted as her younger brother and sister came running into the kitchen followed by their father. "Hey dad…"

"Hello sweetheart, good day?"

"Mediocre at best but then again that's high school for you." Grace replied as she shut her biology textbook as she knew there wasn't much chance of her getting any work done with the twins running round the house at the moment. But she was bored of homework anyway and she needed to go upstairs to her room and get ready for patrolling Mystic Falls tonight which means sneaking out the house as well as digging out all her slayer stuff which was hidden away in a locked trunk in her bedroom. Given that she couldn't leave it lying around for her dad to come across or worse, the twins. Last thing Grace needed to be explaining is how her younger brother or sister some how managed to stumble across a crossbow and somehow managed to maim someone. Probably make their poor dad have a heart attack, which was the last thing Grace wanted.

"Well maybe I can liven up your day a bit, tonight there is a little event taking place in the town square as a comet is going to pass over the tonight and the last time comet when over Mystic Falls was a hundred and forty five years. I thought we could all together." Harrison said

"Um… That sounds fun dad but I was kind of planning on going out for a bit tonight maybe meeting some friends." Grace began and her dad just looked at her before joining her at the table and sitting down and Grace knew she was going to get a lecture of some kind.

"I know being a teenager is all about asserting your independence and you when you've moved to a new town such as we have all you want to do is make friends and settle in. The last thing you want to do is spend time with your family but the thing is Grace that's why we moved her, so we could go back to being a proper family. The last year, in particular the last six months have been extremely difficult on us all and I just want us to spend some proper time with each and do family activities." Harrison and immediately Grace felt guilty as the difficult year that her dad was talking about was largely due to her and her slayer exploits and the coma thing didn't make it any easier.

"Okay, I'll come." Grace reluctantly said and a few hours later she found herself with her brother and sister whilst her dad was off talking to the Mayor or something. Not that Grace really cared, she just wanted this whole thing to be over with so she could go home, pretend to go to bed and sneak out after an hour so she could go on the look out for the elusive vampire in town.

"Stearinlys Gracie!" Felix said in an excited manner as they walked past people holding candles in special holders that would prevent their hands getting burned with wax.

"I will get you both a candle each, just be patient." Grace replied as her brother continued to speak in Danish for some odd reason, asking her for a candle like the ones everyone had.

"Ja! Ja! Ja!" Olivia chimed as she wildly swung her arms as she walked hand in hand with Grace whilst Felix stood on the other side of Grace and looking at her siblings, Grace saw broad grins on their faces and she couldn't help but smile. The two of them were so adorable and funny that Grace could never say no to them when it came to anything. Their happiness was her livelihood in a nutshell.

"So do you both like it here? Like the new house and your school?" Grace asked in an effort to make a conversation with her siblings.

"Ja." The twins said in unison.

"Have you made lots of new friends?"

"Ja." The twins replied and Grace rolled her eyes, her brother and sister were adamant about this whole not speaking English and constantly speaking Danish unless they had to. The two of them often reminded Grace of Thing 1 and Thing 2 from Dr. Suess. Funny little buggers who made everything interesting and saw the world in a way Grace hadn't viewed it in a very long time. As the three of them walked they were having a conversation that was in a blend of English and Danish when they ran into Christopher Salvatore.

"Grace."

"Hey Chris." Grace replied with a small frown.

"Who are your little companions?" Chris asked as he looked down at Felix and Grace who had to lean their little heads up in order to properly look at 6ft1in Chris who towered over them.

"These little hellions are Felix and Olivia my younger brother and sister." Grace replied as she began making introductions. "Felix, Olivia can you say hi to Chris? We're in the same grade at school

"Hej!" The twins chimed together.

"English please." Grace reminded her siblings.

"God aften!" Chris said as he bent down to shake both of Grace's siblings hands before standing back up.

"You speak Danish?" Grace asked in surprise as she rarely came across anyone that spoke it.

"Not fluently, I know a few sayings however Italian is more my thing given that I came from an Italian family." Chris replied and grace couldn't help but not how he left out the fact he came from a very good looking American family.

"Well I don't know a thing about Italian, the only reason why the three of us all know Danish is because our dad's been speaking Danish to us since the day we were all born. Then we've spent every summer in Copenhagen except for this summer."

"Stearinlys Gracie!" Olivia said tugging on Grace's hand.

"Okay we will go and get you both candles right now, so calm down." Grace assured her siblings before turning to Chris. "Sorry about that the twins are a little excited about the comet if you can't already tell."

"It's no problem, it's an exciting event for Mystic Falls."

"So I see." Grace noted looking around the crowd as she along with her siblings and Chris began to walk towards the stool where the candles were being sold. Whilst she couldn't patrol and look for this vampire she knew that no vampire was dumb enough to attack in a crowd this big.

"Having a hard time settling in to small town life?"

"Kind of. Been here for six weeks and I still can't get used to how silent it always is here and just the overall size of this town. It's just so different to what I'm used to, it was a bit of a shock to the system when we first arrived if I'm honest." Grace admitted.

"What brought you to Mystic Falls? If you don't mind me asking…" Chris asked.

"Not at all… I was getting into a bit of trouble back in New York, nothing too serious just skipping the odd class, sneaking out and staying out all night. Telling white lies about being at the library studying when I was in places I shouldn't have been. They got a bit frequent and my dad was getting a bit fed up with it all and then I was in an accident. It was pretty serious and it freaked my dad out big time and then after that someone faculty member at my school was killed and their body was left on site." Grace explained.

"Stefan told me about your accident, must have been pretty bad for you to end up in a coma." Chris noted.

"Yeah it was, worst four days of my dad's life and after that and the whole dead librarian at the school pushed him over the edge. My dad had enough and decided to take a sabbatical and get us all out of the city and hence how my family ended up here in Mystic Falls." Grace explained.

"Sabbatical? Your dad's a professor."

Grace nodded. "Yeah he teaches 19th and 20th century literature as well as English and comparative literature, he was tenured back at Columbia until he resigned. Now he's doing the whole stay at home dad, doing the school run whilst writing a book and doing occasional guest lectures."

"Impressive."

"If only you knew." Grace said with a chuckle as they reached the line for the candles.

"Stearinlys Gracie." Felix said as Grace went into her bag, pulled out her purse and handed her brother a $10 bill.

"I see that, now go get five for me and we will light them when dad finds us." Grace instructed and now needing to be told twice the twins went to join the que for the candles.

"So what's with your brother and sister speaking in Danish? Are they always like that?""

"Do they always acting in a not conventional manner? Yes, people say that twins sometimes have their own language, well my brother and sister don't, they just chose to speak in Danish but recently it's become a constant thing. They haven't spoken to me in English in about ten days, my dad finds it amusing so he encourages as it's them embracing our Danish heritage although he made them promise that they would speak English at school."

"They seem really sweet."

"Sweetest people I know." Grace said as she glanced over to her siblings as they were making their way back over to her holding the five candles with bright smiles on their faces.

"Værsågod." Felix said as he handed Chris one of the candles whilst Olivia handed Grace the two extra ones.

"He's saying here you go." Grace explained to Chris who looked slightly confused just as Felix and Olivia went into a superfast conversation, that Grace could barely even keep up so she just let them get on with it.

"Thank you for the candle."

"Don't worry about… So what brings you Mystic Falls? I hear from a supposedly reliable source that you were born here and then moved away before you came back to town." Grace questioned,

"That's true, Stefan and I were both born here with in a few months of each other and when I was a few months old my parents took me and left because of my dad's in the military. Stefan and his parents left not long after but he came to live with me and my parents after his parents died. We moved around a lot because of my dad's postings until Stefan and I decided to come back to Mystic Falls to stay with our Uncle Zach so we could have a normal life for a bit." Chris explained.

"Wow… That's intense." Grace couldn't help but say and she watched as Chris chuckled and lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I think the story about the teenage hellion known as Grace Clemensen who lived in the city that never sleeps and ended up in a coma for four days is far more interesting than mine."

"I'm not as interesting as you may think." Grace stated as she was doing the whole trying to be a normal teenage girl thing and to do that she had to make herself sound as normal as she could.

"Your right, I think your more interesting that you'd like me to believe."

"I was getting a bit of trouble back in New York, nothing too serious just skipping the odd class, sneaking out and staying out all night. Telling white lies about being at the library studying when I was at the mall. They got a bit frequent and my dad was getting a bit fed up with it all and then there was my accident. The whole coma thing freaked my dad out big time and then after that someone faculty member at my school was killed and their body was left on site. My dad had enough and decided to take a sabbatical and get us all out of the city."

"Sabbatical? Your dad's a professor."

"Yeah he teaches 19th and 20th century literature as well as English and comparative literature, he was tenured back at Columbia until he resigned. Now he's doing the whole stay at home dad, doing the school run whilst writing a book and doing occasional guest lectures."


	4. Chapter 4

Grace sat in Hartley's office with a bag of doughnuts sitting in her lap listening to Hartley go on about her responsibility, duty and every other thing that came with her being the slayer. It was a conversation that Grace had been privy to so many times before with her previous slayer that she knew the entire slayer prophecy that watchers loved preaching about by heart. Picking up a doughnut covered in chocolate sprinkles Grace took a bite out of it as she glanced around the office, it looked like a mix between a library and a museum. Grace was certain that most of the books on the shelves were not on guidance counselling and more likely on demonology. Hartley was clearly doing the hiding in plan sight thing and Grace was fine with that as they were living in a town where everyone believed that several dead bodies were the result of some wild animal roaming around the town. Grace knew that if this was happening in New York animal control would be hunting this supposed animal down because of the hysteria it could cause the city. But no people in this town weren't worried about it in the slightest, just had their heads up their ass'.

"I find your diet to be horrifying Grace, it's barely even 8am and already you've eaten several doughnuts. Breakfast is supposed to be the most important meal of the day and the chocolate doughnut I just saw you eat isn't exactly the healthiest thing to be having." Hartley pointed out.

"If I have to die young then I might as well as enjoy myself and eat all the tasty yet unhealthy I can get before I finally kick the bucket." Grace quipped as she picked up another doughnut

"That's not funny."

"But it is so true, I am never going to married, have children and I'll probably never fall in love. You'd think if I was nay other person that I'd be upset about it but not really as everyone dies eventfully some sooner than others, I'll just die before I really get to live with my life. But I'll go out with a bang and as J.M Barrie wrote to die would be an awfully great adventure." Grace said with a chuckle.

"Peter Pan, really?" Hartley asked.

"It's a good book and I thought you would appreciate it given your English background." Grace replied with a smile as she took another bite of her doughnut. "So I got jammed up with my family last night with this stupid comet stuff but tonight I should be free so I'm going to go a five mile run, patrol a bit and do my trig homework perhaps even break into the medical examiner's office."

"That sounds perfectly acceptable except for the part about breaking and entering into the medical examiner's office and may I ask why you want to do that Grace?" Hartley asked.

"I said maybe I would, we know someone is covering up these deaths and I'm kind of curious about it and clearly the medical examiner is involved if there deaths are being reported as animal attacks. So I was thinking of making a late night visit and snooping around and seeing if I could find anything of substance. And before you saying thing Hart, I used to do it all the time back in New York." Grace said as she stood up from her seat with her bag of doughnuts in her hand.

"That doesn't fill me with much comfort."

"It's not supposed to, I've got get to homeroom but I will either check in for training later." Grace said walking towards the door and briefly waving on her way out. Coming out of Hartley's office Grace walked out of the school's admin office and as she did she saw Chris sitting in the little waiting area of the office. "Mr. Salvatore we seem to be meeting quite a lot recently…"

"That we do Miss Clemensen. I couldn't help but notice that you just came out of the guidance counsellor's office. The hellion in need of guidance?" Chris asked

"Urgent need of guidance." Grace quipped in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh is she?"

"Yeah I've been thinking about riding around in cars with bad boys and that wouldn't be good for anyone so I came here to see the illustrious school counsellor in hopes that he would give me advice on how to behave myself as I'm trying the whole being a good girl thing but it's harder than it looks. And I'm being very tempted to stray of the good girl path and return to my former wicked ways. "

Chris laughed. "Poor hellion, she's in such turmoil…"

"And what about St. Christopher? What did you do to merit a visit to the school office? I don't really see you as the type to be summoned here where as I used to be a frequent flier to the principal's officer's so what gives?" Grace questioned.

"Apparently it's just to see how I'm getting along, I think that's what happen to us regular folk when we move to a new school and not hellions like you..."

"Funny." Grace smiled before excusing herself and leaving the school office, walking down the school hallway in order to head towards homeroom. Today was going to be a very long due given all the things that she had to do along with the fact that she had yet another history lesson with Mr. Tanner teaching a syllabus which she practically had no clue about. Which reminded Grace that she needed to go to start reading up on the history of Mystic Falls. As she entered her homeroom Grace went and took her usual seat in the back and went about flicking through the book she had to read for English. It was a good way for her to pass the time.

"Grace?"

Looking up from her book Grace saw that Elena was sitting in the chair in front of her and so she put her book down and smiled. Elena as Grace finally got a chance to know was one of those locals who was born and bred here, Grace liked her as she seemed nice enough plus she was friends with Caroline and Bonnie who Grace had been hanging out with at school "Hey Elena, what's up?"

"What are you doing tonight? Specifically at 8 o'clock?"

"Breaking into the medical examiner's office, why?" Grace quipped honestly not knowing what had possessed her to say something like that given that she was actually considering doing it tonight.

Elena laughed. "Well you may have to reschedule your night of crime Grace because I could really use your help with something tonight and I promise you'll get rewarded for it with food."

"I'm listening."

"Bonnie isn't too keen on Stefan, she says she gets this weird vibe from him but I think it's just because she doesn't really know him. So I invited the two of them over for dinner so they could talk and get to know each other better. So I was hoping that you'd join us so Bonnie would feel more comfortable and not like I'm trying to force her to like Stefan." Elena explained and Grace slowly nodded as she was vaguely aware that there was something going on between Elena and Stefan. "Chris is coming too…"

"Is that so? And why's that supposed to convince me to come to this little dinner of yours Elena?" Grace questioned as she was fully invested in how Christopher Salvatore came into this.

"It's just that the two of you seem to be really getting along from what I saw last night at the square, and I just figured you might want to get to know him a bit better. Chris seems to be a real nice girl Grace…" Elena gently pushed

"Well it helps that he's nice to look at." Grace admitted as you had to be blind to realize that Christopher wasn't good looking.

"So you'll come?"

Grace slowly nodded her head. "I will come but not because Chris is coming, I will come because even though you are just doing this to make Bonnie like Stefan it sounds like fun and it gives me the new girl a chance to get to know everyone else. So I will there…"

"Thank you, I owe you big time."

Several hours and errands later Grace was standing outside the Gilbert house, she was in her first actual social situation for the first time in months with potential friends. Grace found it weird how quickly thing were moving a long but then again she supposed it was because of the way she saw the world and her perspective of life and people. It was vast difference to how she saw things before she became the slayer and being alone, not being able to go out with her friends to parties because she had to wonder the streets at night on the lookout for vampires. Having a social life was going to be weird for Grace but whilst normal wasn't the watchword anymore, she did promise her dad that she was going to try and be normal.

"Grace you made it!" Elena exclaimed when she opened her front door.

"One thing you'll learn about me is that I am a woman of my word, most of the time…" Grace said as Elena motioned for her to come in and once the door was shut, Grace followed Elena into the kitchen where she saw that Bonnie along with Chris and Stefan were already there. "Hey everybody…"

"Hi." Bonnie replied.

"Hej hellion."

"Hey right back at you Christopher." Grace replied with a small chuckle and quickly Elena suggested that they sit down and eat which set them to work, bringing the food and drink over to the dining table. Grace took a quick moment to pull Bonnie to the side. "Relax Bonnie, it'll be fine and if your feeling uncomfortable I'll distract or change the subject by making everyone laugh about all the stupid things I used to get up to."

"Thanks Grace."

"Seems to be the job these days." Grace said as they made their way to the table and she wound up sitting opposite to Elena and Bonnie whilst Stefan sat at the foot of the table and somehow she ended up next to Chris. Which Grace suspected was kind of intentional on Elena's part. "So Stefan, word on the street says that you tried out for the football team earlier today…"

"That is true, surprised?"

"To put it mildly but I hear small towns are really into their football and from what I hear the school team could probably do with you." Grace replied before taking a bite of her food.

"You don't like football, do you Grace?" Chris asked and Grace couldn't help but smirk.

"I never said that–"

"–You implied it." Chris retorted.

"I grew up in New York and trust me we love our sports like any other regular Joes I'm a Rangers, Yankees and Knicks but football? Doesn't register at all in my house and apparent from the odd the college game we never watch it." Grace explained.

"So what do you do when the super bowl is on?" Stefan asked

"We go out for dinner and then we'll catch a musical." Grace admitted which just set everyone off laughing which kind of good thing as it kind of hopefully set a tone for the rest of the dinner. "But back to the football? I suppose that Tanner is giving you a hard time because of how badly you showed him up today…"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan admitted.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and–" Elena began.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said and immediately there was this awkward vibe in the room and Grace just looked at the ceiling as she tried to think of something to say to make things less awkward. Usually Grace was good at thinking on her feet but in this moment her head went completely blank. Grace had no idea what to do as she couldn't remember the last time she had been in a situation this awkward before. To Grace awkward moments were like perms and mullets; things that were desperately needed to be avoided like the plague was back.

"Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan, Grace and Chris about your family?" Elena prompted and Grace nodded her head in agreement.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

"Snap." Grace added with a encouraging smile.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena explained and Grace struggled pretty damn her hard not to react to this information as it was one thing a vampire being in a town which had a history of vampire attacks but now a girl who was descended from witches. Which could possibly make her one too, Grace knew she needed to tell Hartley this and she knew he'd have a field day with this information. Grace found this entire thing to be unbelievable especially given that the fact that Bonnie was the first friend she made. Grace didn't even want to think of the odds that the first friend she made in Mystic Falls could have a supernatural background.

"That is really cool." Chris stated.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie wearily said.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan stated and Grace made a mental note of what he had just said in order to double check this info Hartley.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie added and Grace just couldn't believe her luck as this was just falling into her lap, first a potential witch and now a potential witch descended from Salem witches. Grace was pretty sure that Hartley was going to have a heart attack when she told him this information.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked and Grace couldn't help but be interested although she couldn't ask the questions as that would draw suspicions as she liked living in a certain amount of anonymity. In New York it was pretty easy to do that but Mystic Falls was a tiny town and anyone found out what she really was Grace screwed. Not only was there the risk it posed to her and her family but other people could be hurt and Grace didn't want that.

"Yeah." Bonnie murmured.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Grace said.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explained and Grace could see that his opinion and knowledge on witches especially the Salem witches had impressed Bonnie quite a bit.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie eventually replied and they all quietly laughed as they continued to eat their food and the awkward vibe seemed like a distant memory now much to Grace's relief.

"What about you Grace? Tell us all about your family?" Elena prompted.

"No not really, we're pretty boring actually. It's just me, my dad then my younger siblings Olivia and Felix who are twins, then I wouldn't even bothering asking about my deadbeat of a mother. I don't think that anything could beat Bonnie considering that being descended from Salem witches is pretty amazing." Grace stated with a small smile as she lied through her teeth, there was something pretty interesting about her but there was no way that Grace could tell them that she was the slayer.

"C'mon Maddie there must be something?" Bonnie says encouragingly whilst giving me a look.

"Well if you must know my dad is a genius." Grace said after a moment, coming up with best thing that she could think of at the moment whilst having several pairs of eyes on her.

"A genius, really?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, he hates the word genius as he believes that intelligence isn't something that can actually be measured accurately although he does give me grief when my grades slip. But what else can you call the man who had an IQ of 164, published his first book the day he turned twenty one, had two PhD's by the time he was twenty seven years old and became a professor with tenure when he was thirty four, with a distinguished and well respected reputation. Felix and Olivia look they are going like my dad when their older, the two of them are only 10 and already speak four different languages." Grace explained.

"What else is there?" Chris asked.

"There is nothing else, I told you that we aren't that interesting… Well the twins are because they are something extraordinary and then theirs our genius father." Grace replied with a shrug of her shoulders before taking another bite of her food.

"I don't believe that for a second hellion, I think your holding something back from us." Chris said poking Grace is the shoulder for good measure.

"Hellion?"

"Nickname from my father for me, my brother and my sister as he says each one of us were little hellions before we could even walk. I'm major hellion and their little hellions, we're not bad kids but we're no saints and we like to have fun." Grace explained to Elena as her eyes never left Chris'.

"Thanks for the explanation Grace Hellion but spill, tell us!" Chris said and Grace just rolled your eyes.

"Well there is something but it's got nothing on Bonnie being related to Salem witches, but my great grandfather Jesper Clemensen was a part of the Danish resistance movement and he helped take part in the rescue of the Danish Jews because there was a woman called Halina who he was in love with and she was a Danish Jew. So he joined the resistance to save her life and that's as interesting as it gets for the Clemensen family. Then my grandpa is an architect, my grandmother is a civil right lawyer and then I have the genius dad, the rest of us and by that I mean me have yet to do anything of greater value and honor." Grace eventually revealed.

"That's pretty amazing." Stefan said and Grace just held her hands up in the air.

"Care to explain to everyone else here who aren't major history buffs." Elena questioned.

"During World War II Nazi Germany occupied Denmark and during that time Hitler ordered the arrest and deportation of the Danish Jews. Danish resistance groups along with ordinary Danish citizens took part in rescue to help evacuate the Danish Jews by sea to Sweden. They manage to evacuate almost 8,000 of them and they say over 95% of Denmark's Jewish population survived the holocaust." Stefan explained.

"Wow…" Bonnie slowly said.

"Pretty amazing but for us it didn't have too much of a happy ending, Halina was one of the 5% who didn't make it to Sweden, she died and it devastated Jesper. However two months after Halina died he met my great grandmother Dorothea and they moved to America and settled in New York after the war and soon after my grandfather was born. They moved back to Denmark eventually where they died and we've remained, my grandparents go back and forth throughout the year and we generally visit every summer. So I guess it all worked out…""

"For the best it seems, you know I was right Grace?" Chris stated.

"About what?"

"That you are more interesting than you makes yourself to out be, you seem to come from a pretty amazing family." Chris said and Grace just shook her head, she was going to have to start being a bit more careful around Chris as he was quite the observant person. Grace was saved from answering when the Gilbert's bell went off clearly surprising Elena.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said as her got up out from her chair and Grace thought nothing of it until Stefan got up and followed Elena to the door and then Chris got this really weird look at his face. Grace had no idea what was going on as she couldn't see a thing but whoever was at the door really bothered him.

"Bonnie, whose at the door?" Grace asked.

"Caroline and Damon, given what I saw this morning the two of them are an item apparently." Bonnie said and Grace watched as she looked over at Chris was still had a stoic look on his face. He didn't meet her eyes and Grace could see that something was going on that she wasn't really aware of.

"Last time I check Caroline didn't have a boyfriend yet now she does and the two are acting super weird. What am I missing here and who is Damon?" Grace questioned as she looked between Chris and Bonnie several times until Chris finally managed to regain some sense of control and looked at her.

"Damon is my cousin and Stefan's brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chris' announcement that Caroline's new boyfriend just so happened to be his cousin and Stefan's brother, did kind of knock Grace for six especially as Caroline along with the latest Salvatore walked in to the room. Damon like the rest of his family was very good looking and it was clear that the Salvatore family carried new genes. With his dark hair and piercing blue eyes, Damon could have easily passed for Chris' brother instead of Stefan's as they both had the talk, dark and handsome thing going on whilst Stefan had the romantic brooding thing going for him. But there was something different about Damon, the way he walked into the room and the confidence he carried himself with then the black leather jacket he was wearing let Grace knew that Damon was the bad boy of the trio.

"Hey everyone!" Caroline brightly began and Grace couldn't help but smile, Caroline was always full or pep or something. "Girls I'd like you to meet Damon Salvatore my boyfriend… Damon this is Bonnie Bennett and Grace Clemensen.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Damon replied and Bonnie just nodded and smiled, leaving Grace to be the one to say something. But she had this weird sense of déjà vu that she knew him from somewhere, however Grace didn't know where from and the more she looked at Damon the less she seemed able to place

"Have we met before? I feel as if I know you from somewhere." Grace said before she even knew what was coming out of her mouth and she watched as Damon eyed her up carefully and smiled at her.

"I don't think so, but if we had I'm pretty sure I would have remember if I met someone like you, my cousin speaks very highly for you and I can see why as your very beautiful." Damon replied and Grace couldn't help but glance over at Chris who still had that stoic look on his face and she could just tell that he was wound up tighter than a coil spring. Whatever problem he seemed to have with Damon was a big one and Grace had to admit that she was interested in finding out what it was with Damon that turned Chris from the guy who was laughing and making jokes with them minutes to the serious and really pissed off guy who was now with them. "So Grace? I hear you've just moved here from New York which is pretty interesting, I used to live there a while back… So what part of New York are you from?"

"Well I was born in Brooklyn and lived there for about two years but we moved and since I lived in Manhattan in an apartment on Central Park West until I landed up here after my dad decided to take a sabbatical. He wanted to take a break from everything that came with living in New York and being a New Yorker." Grace explained with a small smile.

"Nice necklace you got there..." Damon said pointing to the silver necklace St. Jude's necklace that was sitting around Grace's neck and she couldn't help but finger it. St. Jude was the patron saint of lost causes. Grace got it from a priest at a local church not long after she had been called. She had found herself in the church on one rainy day and Father Michael came and sat with her. Grace found herself talking to about the sudden changes in her life, keeping out the major details. She told him how lost she felt and how she didn't know if she could ever find her way back from a path that she was on. Father Michael gave Grace the St. Jude necklace would protect her and help Grace to find her way back. "Religious?"

"No." Grace stated with a small shake of her head.

"So it's for decorative purposes?" Damon questioned and Grace shook her head for a second time.

"No."

"Forgive him Grace, my cousin lacks any social graces or manners in the slightest hence why we don't let him go out much. It's much safer for everyone for Damon to be inside and away from decent people because Damon can't seem to behave himself." Chris said looking away from Damon for the first time since he stepped into the house, it wasn't too hard to see that Chris had a major problem with his cousin but the real question was, what was it? Grace was very interested and she really wanted to know what this big problem was.

"Ah Christopher. The prodigal cousin finally speaks, I was wondering when you'd finally open up that mouth of yours." Damon retorted in a rather taunting manner and Chris rose from his seat.

"Kit don't." Stefan warned and Grace watched as something in Chris seemed to settle and his visibly relaxed and Grace couldn't help but pick up on the fact that Stefan had just called his cousin Kit. Which was a nickname for Christopher and it seemed to suit him very well.

"How about we all go through to the living room–" Elena began clearly hoping to ease the tension.

"Yeah and I'll clear the plates and cut the cake up and bring it though once I'm done." Grace said seeing where she was going and ever so promptly she got up and took the cake that Caroline had brought with her out of her hand. She needed something to do to deflect any attention off her and spare Grace from answering any questions about herself and her past. At the moment she was trying to keep things to a minimum and telling everyone as little as possible.

"Grace, are you sure?" Bonnie questioned and Grace nodded her head just a tad bit too enthusiastically.

"I am, Elena went to all this hard work and I just want to do something in return for everything you guys have done for me since I came to Mystic Falls. Really it's my pleasure and I want to do it." Grace assured and after a moment Elena along with Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Damon all made their way into the living but Chris didn't, he stayed where he was. Grace looked at him for a moment before putting the cake down on the kitchen counter and went about clearing up the left over food on the plates.

"I was going to tell you about Damon, I just wasn't sure how to tell you Grace as Damon and I, it's complicated and practically always has been." Chris quietly said and Grace looked up at him and sighed as she stopped what she was doing.

"Look Chris you don't have to explain everything to me…" Grace began, trying her hardest not to sound like she was very interested in why Chris didn't get on with Damon. He seemed pretty close with Stefan but for some reason not so close with his other cousin, more like very antagonistic with each other and judging by the amount of tension there was when the two of them were in the room together, this problem between the two of them had been going on for a while.

"I want to."

"I get it already, families are complicated and then there are some people in families who you don't want to acknowledge are related to you let alone talk about." Grace began, not actually believing that she was actually going to tell someone she had known for a few days this. "I'm assuming you noticed that remark I made about my mother?"

"I did." Chris slowly nodded.

"Celia Clemensen that's the name or was the name of my mother or CeCe as my dad used to call her, I'm assuming that she goes by her maiden name of Celia Greyson. She walked out on us not long after the twins turned three, she left this pathetic note saying how she saw sorry but couldn't do this anymore and just took off. Haven't seen her since, dad tried looking for my mother for over a year and then when he gave up on her she sent the divorce papers. We have no idea where she is nor do I really care and we didn't hear anything from her until six months ago." Grace stated, going for a trip down memory lane which was kind of the last thing she had wanted to be doing as her mother was a pretty sensitive subject. Not that Grace would ever admit this.

"What happened?"

"The twins 10th birthday, she sent them both a card saying that she was sorry for leaving and how she loved them and missed them so much." Grace idly admitted with the fakest forced smile.

"Did you ever get one?" Chris asked and Grace had to look away from him when he asked about whether or not she had ever received a card from her mother.

"No. The twins birthday is in March and mine is in December and up until the twins birthday we heard nothing from her on birthdays or Christmas'. Truthfully I'm glad she didn't send me one as I would have thrown it away as soon as I saw it. I'm not jealous but rather angry as she can't do this, Celia cannot walk out and have no contact with her children and just send them a card out of the blue. It confuses them as they barely remember her and they were asking questions and my dad tried his best to explain but it was effecting him to…" Grace spat in a disgusted tone as she really hated her mother.

"You angry with her for leaving you though…" Chris couldn't help but point out.

"The hero is always the one who stays, the villain is the one who leaves."

"I guess they are." Chris replied.

"So… I heard Stefan call you Kit not too long ago, what is it? A family nickname?" Grace asked, hoping that she could use that as a way to gain access into the mystery and elusive Christopher Salvatore or Kit as it seemed to be.

"Kind of. My dad came up with it with I was very young as when I was a kid I couldn't say Christopher, let alone Christopher Salvatore and it kind of stuck. My parents were really the only one to call me Kit, I'm Chris or Christopher to the rest of my family and friends. I don't tend to go by it anymore but Stefan occasionally calls when I'm getting worked up. It manages to get me to refocus and calm down, which I have to admit happens a bit when I'm around Damon for long periods of time." Chris explained and Grace slowly nodded her head and she couldn't help but smile. "What? What is so funny all of a sudden?"

"Nothing it's just that Kit really seems to suit you…" Grace stated with a smile as Chris did look like a Kit and it really did seem to suit him.

"Just like hellion seems to suit you."


	6. Chapter 6

Grace wearily glanced over her shoulder, making sure that she could hear no one coming before pushing the door open to the medical examiner's office. Tonight was supposed to be a chance for her to go to a pep rally and be normal with her friends but that never lasted long. Grace's attempts at trying to be normal never seemed to last at all. Tonight in end in death, the death of Mr. Tanner the history teacher from hell. His body was found by Matt Donovan, apparently it was an animal attack. But here in Mystic Falls animal attacks were a cover up for a vampire attack so Grace had to double check to be sure, be certain before she started hunting down this vampire and then kill it. Hence why she was at the medical examiner's late at night dragging a lot a rather reluctantly Harley with her. They had to wait a couple of hours because the body drew so much attention to itself given that it was found in the school car park, not far from where the pep rally has taken place. People were going to be interested, especially the people who were covering it up so Grace chose to wait, until the medical examiner was gone so she could take a peek at Tanner's body.

"We really shouldn't be here…" Hartley said and Grace just rolled her eyes as she dragged him into the morgue.

"Relax we're not going to get caught I've done this countless of times before and in places with much tighter security. I spent more time at the medical examiner's office back in New York then I did at home. You know New York is a pretty good place for vamps to fly under the radar, a lot of the suspicious and unexplainable deaths there are down to vampires." Grace replied as she scanned the morgue drawers looking for the one that had Mr. Tanner's name on it.

"Your easiness about this entire thing is very unnerving Grace." Hartley couldn't help but point out and she knew he was right. It was kind of weird how unfazed she was about this entire thing but the thing was the last eight months of her life hadn't exactly been normal. She had been called as the slayer on January 6th of this year and so much had happened since then. People had died such as Cecilia and Grace had come pretty close to dying herself. Just thinking about that all made Grace feel older then the sixteen years of age she actually was.

"I kill vampires, humans who had come back from the dead after ingesting vampire blood and dying. I kill them, along with other supernatural entities and yet you're getting creeped out because I feel comfortable in morgues? You needed to get a new profession then Hart. Oh, here is it is! Tanner…" Grace quipped as she pulled a second level draw out and there he was, a very dead Mr. Tanner and Grace glanced over to see Hartley grimace whilst turning a funny colour. "If you're going to be sick then do it in the basin…"

"I-I think I'll just look away and let you do your work." Hartley said turning his back to Grace and she smirked as for a watcher, Hartley seemed to be a bit squeamish much to her amusement.

"Definitely not a vampire attack, someone took a big bite out of Tanner's jugular vein and practically emptied the man. I'd be surprised if there was any blood left him given the pallor of his skin." Grace noticed as she examined the lifeless body of Mr. Tanner until she got distracted when her phone began buzzing and rather then ignoring it, Grace pulled her phone out of her jacket and glancing at it she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Miss Clemensen I know that you seem intent on portraying the teenager in a lot of angst with a snarky sense of humour and petulant for committing crimes but a man has died." Hartley said in a disapproving tone of voice and Grace couldn't but roll her eyes as Hartley always seemed to think the worst of her. Worse then her bloody dad.

"I'm not laughing at Tanner. The man may have been an utter ass and I'm not exactly devastated by what happened to him but I do have some respect for the dead you know…"

"Then just what are you doing?" Hartley questioned.

"Apart from examining the body, texting a boy…" Grace corrected as she looked at the text that she had received from Chris. They had been texting each other on and off all night after Chris sent her a text to check if she was okay after the whole Mr. Tanner thing and the test that he had just sent her read _Will let hellion get some sleep as she'll surely need her energy to cause havoc tomorrow._ Grace couldn't help but smile as Chris had taken to calling her hellion as a kind of affectionate nickname. Grace really liked Chris, he seemed like a nice guy despite the fact he had a bit of an asshole for a cousin and she meant Damon, not Stefan but Grace wasn't going to write him off just for that. She knew better than anyone that you couldn't chose your family, if that was possible Grace would have chosen someone else to be her mother.

"Is that really appropriate?"

"I think it's a bit more appropriate than breaking into the medical examiner's office to examine a dead body but then again I've always been a bit grey on these matters." Grace stated as she slid her phone back into her jacket and resumed examining Mr. Tanner's body. A part of Grace couldn't believe that this had happened so close to where she was, she had been about 200 maybe even 250 yards away from where Mr. Tanner's had been found. "But back to business, whoever this vampire is they are pretty damn cocky, first they were attacking people on the road but now their venturing into town. Vicki Donovan was one thing, attacking a teenage girl in the darkness of the woods at that party at the falls but Tanner? Killing him at a pep rally yards from countless of people is this vampires way of boasting…"

"Boasting? Are you sure?" Hartley wearily asked.

"What else would you call it?" Grace retorted as she glanced over Mr. Tanner's lifeless body before finally having enough and shutting the draw shut. Despite the fact that she had seen several dead bodies and was unnaturally comfortable about them there was just something about Mr. Tanner's body that unnerved Grace. "This vampire is really starting to get on my nerves, I haven't even been in Mystic Falls for two months and already I'm having to put my attempts at having a normal life on hold in order to hunt down this vampire. I'm really not happy about this…"

"So what are you going to do about it Grace?" Hartley questioned in a rather challenging manner and Grace would never admit this out loud but the man was rather growing on her. But she was never going to tell him that as it would make Edward Hartley even more insufferable then he normally was.

"Hunt it down and kill it of course." Grace quipped.

"Remember this isn't going to be different from all the other times you've been hunting down vampires, someone in this town knows the truth about all these vampire attacks and is covering them up. Whoever this person is or people are, they may be trying to find this vampire too. The last thing we need is to be exposed…" Hartley warned and Grace just rolled her eyes.

"Hart I've been doing this a lot longer than you have so trust me when I say I have it handle. Someone in this town may be covering up all these deaths and they may know that there is a vampire here in town and may be looking for it. But I have an advantage over them; I'm the slayer."


End file.
